Wireless devices using 3G technology, such as smartphones and tablet computing devices, are becoming more popular. Many wireless device users install applications that periodically (e.g., every few minutes) send network requests to an application server for updates. Such applications include, for example, social networking applications (such as Facebook, Twitter, and the like), e-mail applications, RSS feeds, and Instant Messaging applications. Wireless devices in a 3G environment (or generally referred to as 3G devices, which may be considered to include any of a variety of “4G”, Long Term Evolution (LTE), or other technologies) can send data in a variety of ways. Typically, 3G devices send data related to applications, such as the requests described above, as well as voice, picture, video, and other such data, over a data radio bearer (DRB) channel. 3G devices establish DRB channels by communicating with components of a 3G service provider, such as a mobility management entity (MME) via a signaling radio bearer (SRB) channel.